Together
by CharmedPeacekeeper
Summary: The last time you met Jezze, she was two months old. Now she's nineteen and surprise! Has her own Leviathan. oneshot songfic. RR please!


Hey guys! I know that the last time you saw Jezze was when she was two months old and her mother was singing to her in "Edelweiss." Well, now she has her own Leviathan! If you want a fic explaining it all, just review and I'll give it to you! This is just a songfic drabble I had to spit out.

May your ships always find safe passage!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Wish I did, but I don't. The song, by the way, is called "If We Hold On Together." (Diana Ross is AMAZING)

* * *

"What's up, Zariana?" Jezze asked, padding barefoot up to Command, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she did so. The dark haired girl, nineteen cycles, was still in her pajamas, roused in the middle of her sleep cycle by her Leviathan's anxiety. 

I'm afraid, the Leviathan answered, her mental tone accompanied by a soft chirruping from her consoles.

Jezze frowned, crossing over to the view port and peering out. "Why? There's nothing out there."

That's the problem. There's nothing out there. There's no sign of my mother, the Leviathan safe zone, the Neutral Planet, nothing. There's only us. Zariana's tone was as soft and afraid as Jezze had ever felt it.

Jezze scratched the skin around her neural transmitter, yawning. "You know we're only wandering to get new coordinates. It's never bothered you before. Why now?"

So long without anything makes you wonder if there really is anything left to hope for. I just don't want to drift forever with no real place to call home.

Jezze sighed, reaching out to stroke Zari's bulkhead. The Leviathan crooned softly. "Honey, space _is_ your home."

You know what I mean. Zari muttered. At three cycles, she was growing and developing, and with that development came her own personality, one that Jezze was still trying to work out. I don't want to be constantly lost. I want someone to call family. Someone who I can feel secure with. Someone who I can protect and who will protect me in turn. Someone who, when I'm with them, makes me feel like I'm home. That's what I want.

Jezze sighed again, then spoke Pilot, the language her ship responded most readily to.

_That's what you wanted when you asked me to accept the Hand of Friendship. You wanted me to be those things to you. So you want a Pilot instead of me, babe? Whatever you want, I'll give to you. Just name it, it's yours._

Will you sing for me?

Jezze smiled, and then softly began singing a song that she had sung to the Leviathan since the day of her birth, to calm her, to show her that no matter what, Jezze was her friend and companion. As long as she could sing the song, Zari would know that Jezze would never hurt her or abandon her. They were joined, and Jezze would give her life for her ship-her heart and soul.

_Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith Hope and Glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to Forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I_

_Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away  
Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
"Please, let us come home to stay"_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to Forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I_

_When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts  
Everyone_

_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to Forever  
As high  
As souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I_

As the song ended, Jezze felt the Leviathan sigh.

I just want you, Jez. Just like I did the day I was born. You are my home, my heart, and my life.

Jezze smiled. "Life's not just a moment. Life's a journey."

Will you take the journey with me? 

Jezze placed her hands on the edge of her ship's view port and smiled. "Of course I will." And together, joined as one in mind and soul, the Leviathan and the girl who guided her soared into the vastness of space.

* * *

A/N: So…whatcha think? You know you can hear the button to your left calling you!! Please, RR!! I live for reviews. It helps me decide what to write! 


End file.
